


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by Not_My_Problem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent and Peter Hale are the Same Age, Cute, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Good Chris Argent, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Angst, Past, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Short, Short One Shot, The Argent Family, They were cute before everything went to hell, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Young Chris Argent, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Young Peter Hale, chrissy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_My_Problem/pseuds/Not_My_Problem
Summary: Chris kidnapped a few puppies from the Argent's and brought them to the Hale house. Peter was not expecting this so early in the morning.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

Rapid knocking woke Peter. He twisted out of his sheets, groaning, still almost asleep. It was still dark outside, but the half-moon caused faint shadows in his room. 

He scanned the room. Was that knocking in his head or branch outside the house? Peter wondered if one of his little cousins was at the door. The knocking came back, faster and louder. He realized it was his window and Chris was balancing on the sill.

Peter slid open the window and Chris fell in. He rolled on the carpet and landed on his feet. Mud covered Chris’ sweatpants and t-shirt. His sleeve had a tear and his blond hair was tussled with leaves stuck in it. He was clutching a huge plaid sack in his hands.

Peter shut the window, “What are you doing here? Talia and my parents are down the hall. They might hear-”

Peter noticed Chris’s shaking shoulders and tears falling down his cheeks. Peter’s eyes widened, “Chrissy, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Before Peter could smell any pain on him, Chris wiped his nose and asked, “Is the Hale Emissary that vet at the Animal Clinic?”

“You’re not supposed to know about-”

Chris shoved the sack at Peter, “Will you give this to him? Please?”

Peter took the bag. He raised an eyebrow as the contents squirmed and wiggled. Peter opened the sack to see four pointer puppies crawling over each other. They weren’t barking, but two were whining as they rolled in the bag.

“Okay, yeah, sure. Just one question though; What the fuck?” Peter tried to frantically whisper and hush the puppies. He didn’t want his sister or parents to wake up.  
Chris blinked, sending a few more tears down his cheeks. He shook his head, “Nevermind, okay. If you don’t want to, I’ll just take them myself.”

He tried to snatch the sack back, but Peter caught his hand and locked their fingers, “No, Chrissy. I’m just wondering why the fuck you’re outside my room with a bag of dogs, crying, at two in the morning.”

Chris choked out a sob. Peter’s heart ached and he pulled Chris into his arms. Chris leaned into his shoulder and shuttered an exhale, “Joan had a litter a couple months ago and my father took them. He was gonna make me and Kate hunt them in the woods. We’ve done it- we’ve done it before with other dogs, but these are so small. They’re just puppies, Pete!”

Peter shushed him and moved them to his bed. He lowered the puppies gently onto sheets. One of them wiggled out and sniffed at Peter’s pillow.

Chris’ cries turned into soft whimpers and he continued, “I snuck out, threw them in a bag, and ran here. Can the Animal Clinic find a place for them? They have connections to shelters and pet adoptions, right? I just want them out of our fucking house.”

“I think so. In the morning, I’ll ask if he can help.” A puppy crawled next to Chris’s thigh. Peter scooped it by the stomach and held it close to his chest, “Looks like I’ve got competition.”

Chris followed the action with his eyes but made no move to the dog or Peter. Peter noted Chris’s stiffness as the pointer whined, “Oh, what was that? I have no competition? I’m the sexiest puppy in Beacon Hills? Well, if you say so.”

“You’re a nightmare.” Chris still only watched the puppy, not even trying to meet Peter’s eyes.

“Yeah, the good kind of nightmare,” Peter responded, “Want to hold him?”

Chris chewed on his lip, “Okay.”

The puppy keened when it left Peter’s arms, “Don’t worry little guy. He’s a dog person.”

Peter winked at Chris, who rolled his eyes. Chris was painstakingly careful when holding the dog. He let it lick his arm as he stroked it with his fingertips. Chris scooted back on the bed until his back hit the wall. Peter leaned next to him. 

“Peter?” Talia called from outside, “Who the hell are you talking to?”

Chris froze and clutched the puppy. Thank god and the moon that the Hale house was soundproof. Also that Chris smelled more like Peter and the forest than himself right now. Peter spoke back, “I’m talking to myself. Fuck off.”

“Screw you, too, asshole.” She mumbled and shuffled away.

Chris let out a breath and the puppy squirmed up his chin, lapping at it.

“He really likes you,” Peter commented.

Chris hummed, but when he turned to Peter, his eyes were welling up again, “It’s not right to kill them, right? Because they’re babies and they didn't bite anyone and they don’t have rabies, right? I did the right thing, right?”

“Yeah, Chrissy, Jesus. You know that.” Peter frowned and wrapped an arm around Chris.

Chris sighed, “Katie wouldn’t have done it.”

“Kate is a psychopath. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” Peter told him.

“I'm just guilty, Peter.” Chris let another dog trip into his lap, “I’m guilty about stealing them and ignoring my dad and I’m guilty that I almost killed them.

“While I’m flattered in your faith in me,” Peter laughed, “I think my bias in this is too much.”

Peter’s hand tightened, claws piercing the sheets. The puppies whine louder and Peter growled, “Your family hunts my kind, kills in cold blood, and they hurt you, Chrissy, they hurt you so much.”

“But you’re a good person. You won’t do what Kate or I would do. Which would be a more...violent solution.” Peter let his head fall onto Chris’ “You'll find a way. If you want to leave, I’ll leave with you. If you want to stay, I’ll do everything-”

Chris turned sharply and glared. Peter chuckled, “I’ll do everything you’ll allow me to so I can keep you sane and safe.”

Chris laughed, “I’m not sure if you should be the one keeping people sane, Peter.”

Talia knocked on the door, “Peter? Why are you still talking? I swear if there’s someone in there, I’m telling mom and dad.” 

Peter threw a blanket over himself, Chris, and the puppies just before Talia whipped open the door. The light shifted in the room and he could see her frowning face. Chris hung onto the puppies as Peter put on an annoyed face, “What do you want, man?”

“For you to act normal for once.” She looked around, “I’ve never heard you talk to yourself like that before.”

A puppy crawled away from Chris. Before he could grab it, the little thing slipped out of the blanket and thumped on the floor.

“Is that a dog?” Talia pointed.

Peter’s eyes flicked between her and the puppy, “Prove it.”

Talia raised a perfect eyebrow, “Okay yeah, I’m going to bed, you freak.”

She shut the door behind her and Peter counted the footsteps until she was back down the hall.

Chris flipped off the blanket. His eyes were still red-rimmed and his shirt was a little wet from tears, but he was giggling. The remaining puppies wiggled over his torso and buried themselves in his side.

“You’re ridiculous,” Chris said.

“I’m eccentric,” Peter pecked Chris’s lips, “You’re ridiculous.”

Peter picked up the fallen pup and dropped him back on the bed, “You can go home in the morning. You’re sleeping here for now.”

Chris’s lips twisted, “Fine.”

He crawled to the pillows, letting a dog come with him. Peter adjusted the blanket and laid next to Chris.

“Rest up, Chrissy,” He pressed his lips to Chris’s hair.

Chris smiled against Peter’s shoulder and kissed his skin, “Good night, puppy.”


End file.
